Vehicle front structures include those in which a bulkhead is provided on the front-end part of the left and right front side frames, and a cooling unit is provided in the bulkhead.
The cooling unit is supported by an upper beam part and a lower beam part, which are constituent members of the bulkhead. The upper part of the cooling unit has a vehicle front structure moveably mounted facing toward the rear of the vehicle body on the upper beam part of the bulkhead as disclosed in JP 2001-187588 A.
In accordance with the vehicle front structure disclosed in JP 2001-187588 A, when an impact load is applied to the front part of the vehicle body due to a light collision, for example, the upper part of the cooling unit moves toward the rear of the vehicle body about the lower part of the cooling unit as a support point, and the cooling unit can be prevented from being damaged by the impact load.
However, the lower part of the cooling unit of the vehicle front structure disclosed in JP 2001-187588 A is held in a fixed state and the lower part of the cooling unit may be damaged by an impact load because only the upper part of the cooling unit moves rearward of the vehicle body about the lower part of the cooling unit as a support point.
Ordinarily, the drive source (engine) is disposed on the vehicle body rearward of the cooling unit. Accordingly, the upper part of the cooling unit may interfere with the drive source (engine) and be damaged when the upper part of the cooling unit has moved in the rearward direction of the vehicle body.